


Sing Me to Sleep

by TilTheEndOfTheLine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sad Ending, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLine/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear. Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

   “C’mon Web-Head, keep up!” Wade chuckled, nudging the limping brunet under his arms. “If we pick up the pace we can be in the capital in a few hours to get you patched up so you can be back to normal again!” he smiled. Except he knew that Peter couldn’t hurry up, that Peter had already lost too much blood to be patched up and that he would never get back to normal again because there were no doctors or hospitals to fix Peter this time, and therefore, Wade would never get back to normal again either because he had no Peter to keep him stable.

   Peter was slowing down, not speeding up, one hand clinging to Wade’s ripped and filthy jacket and the other wrapped around his abdomen in a futile attempt to stop the blood coming out, however he was losing it at a faster rate than they were moving and he was too tired and weak to go any faster. So Peter shook his hand and collapsed down onto the ground into Wade’s arms which were immediately there to catch him. Wade wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tightly.

   “You can’t give up now Petey… We’re so close, and there’ll be doctors and supplies in D.C., I promise. We can get help for you, maybe plan what we’re gonna do… Please?” he asked quietly, tilting his head down so he could say it into his ear.

   His little spider shook his head once more. “I can’t. I’m going to die Wade. We’re just prolonging the inevitable. I can’t be saved this time. Go on without me. The people need you Wade, they’re dying out there,” he murmured, breathing heavily.

   The mercenary blinked slowly then scrunched up his face, wiping the sweat off of his brow. “I guess I’ll have to carry you then,” he teased, scooping him up with ease despite the fact he was carrying both his and Peter’s supplies on his back.

   They continued like this for what seemed like forever. The horizon never seemed to change and the capital was never in sight no matter how long they trudged on. The afternoon sky burnt orange and cracked above them like sunlight shining through shattered glass which only increased the feeling of dread in Wade’s stomach. He chattered on about silly, pointless things: about what they were going to do in D.C., about what he had for breakfast last Tuesday and what he wanted for breakfast next Tuesday if they had scrambled eggs in Washington. He talked to compensate for the lack of talking Peter did, for the silence and the feeble nods he did in response to Wade’s rambles.

   Eventually Peter’s breaths had become shallow and infrequent and his heartbeat had slowed down to a point that Wade knew there was no point in going on. He sighed heavily and knelt down onto the ground to put Peter down. Wade pulled him in close onto his lap and sat there just listening to Peter’s slowing breaths.

   “I always thought the end of the world would be chaos, y’know?” Peter whispered cautiously, breaking the silence. “But it’s not. It’s… peaceful. Silent. I think that’s what I dislike about it most.” He took a shaky breath and looked up at Wade, staring into his eyes that he didn’t think he’d ever seen filled with so much sadness and distress.

   Wade smiled weakly at that. “Oh,  _that’s_  the thing you dislike about it most?” he scoffed. “I was betting on zombies. That would have been pretty damn cool, right? You and me, swinging over herds of the undead and surviving whilst being generally awesome… And besides, if this happened then–” he choked on his words as his voice shook. He didn’t want to think about it. “It would’ve have been so very awesome.”

   Peter hushed him soothingly with a soft smile. “Hey, it’s okay… You’ll be okay, Wade,” he murmured in an attempt to comfort him. He laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb over it reassuringly.

   Wade smiled a small smile and nodded. But it wasn’t okay. It was not okay and he would not be okay and nothing would ever be okay again. He needed his Peter and nothing could ever be okay without him.

   “Sing me to sleep, Wade,” Peter whispered, going limp in his arms. Wade choked on a sob and nodded.

   “Okay sweetums,” he said almost inaudibly back. He squeezed his hand and pulled him in as close as possible as Peter closed his eyes and cuddled in to him. Wade took a deep breath and sung to him slowly and quietly.

_“You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine.”_

   He could hear Peter scoff under his breath at the choice of song; they used to dance around in his room to the song. Peter would stand on Wade’s shoes to lessen the height difference and Wade would sing it into his ear.

_“You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey.”_

   He could hear Peter’s breaths become slow and shallow and feel his slowing heartbeat against him. He let out a pathetic whimper and continued.

_“You never know dear,_

_How much I love you.”_

   He could hear Peter breathe out an ‘I love you’ to him and he whispered it back. He carded his fingers through his hair and kissed him softly a final time.

_“So please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

   He could hear Peter’s heartbeat slow down and die and he was left there, alone, forever. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728222) by [VyxenSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye)




End file.
